Tak Ada Malam Yang Biasa Buat Kita
by feearch
Summary: Soonyoung-ah, kenapa tak ada malam yang biasa buat kita? a broship gyusoon ft slight seoksoon. based on sewol tragedy.


**Tak Ada Malam Yang Biasa Buat Kita**

**(c) feearch**

**.**

**broship! kim as kwon mingyu x kwon soonyoung**

**slight! lee seokmin(older) x kwon soonyoung**

**.**

**Adaptasi dari Tragedi Sewol 2014. **

**Segala respect dan doa untuk korban beserta keluarga dan orang-orang terdekat. Fic ini dibuat tanpa niatan merendahkan pihak manapun. Apabila ada kesalahan penulisan dan fakta, mohon dimaafkan dan kritik saran akan amat sangat dihargai. **

**Tragedi tenggelamnya Sewol terjadi pada 16 April 2014. Kisah ini mengatur timeline sebelum dan sesudah kejadian.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, kemarin malam kan sudah kubilang aku tak mau pakai acar. Teman-temanku bilang bekalku mengeluarkan bau tak sedap. Aku malu."

Aku menepuk kening. Merutuk dalam hati, benar-benar lupa soal perkataan Mingyu, adikku, menyoal bekalnya. Memang acar punya bau tak sedap, tapi Mingyu bilang rasanya enak.

Pip. Pip. Pip.

Pulsa listrik sepertinya mau habis. Aku bergegas berjalan ke dekat saklar dan monitor listrik. Ada warna merah berkedip tanda kapasitasnya sudah menipis. Kembali aku menepuk kening sembari menghela. Mengingat-ingat sisa uang di dompet dan yang belum dicairkan. Cukup. Cukup.

"Hyung, kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih."

Mingyu menggerutu. Setahuku pekan ini ia sedang ujian akhir semester, dan tepatnya hari ini mata pelajaran sejarah, sesuatu yang sangat tak digemarinya. Aku bergegas berjalan ke arah meja makan, di sana ia masih duduk dengan mangkuk sereal yang belum terhabiskan. Tak ada kepalanya yang menoleh ke arahku, tapi aku tahu betul sepasang matanya yang sedang menukik dan menggerutu.

"Iya, iya, aku dengar. Maaf, ya, kubuang dulu sini."

Kotak bekalnya ringan, kami beli sekitar lima tahun lalu. Pengaitnya sudah sedikit keropos, tetapi masih bisa digunakan. Pernah sekali waktu ia bilang ia malu punya kotak bekal yang sudah tak layak pakai itu. Ini Februari, dua bulan lagi anak itu akan berulang tahun, baiknya aku menabung sedikit untuk kotak bekal baru.

"Hyung," ia memanggilku dengan nada yang tiba-tiba lemah serta tangannya yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk sereal. Aku tahu, kalau sudah begini tandanya ia sedang ingin minta sesuatu. Senyum tak bisa kutahan, Mingyu menggemaskan ketika ia memosisikanku sebagai kakak tempat hidupnya digantungkan.

"Ya?" kusahut tanpa menunggu lama.

Ah, salah, harusnya kusahut dia nanti dulu. Biar merajuk sedikit sembari aku membersihkan acar dari roti isinya. Tapi, ya, sudah terlanjur.

"Pertengahan April nanti sekolahku ada liburan ke Pulau Jeju. Aku bisa ikut tidak? Ini sudah tahun terakhir sekolah, aku belum pernah ikut jalan-jalan bersama. Bagaimana?"

Aku diam sebentar lalu berujar, "Pulau Jeju, ya? Memang biayanya berapa?"

"Belum tahu, tapi seharusnya tak lebih dari tujuh puluh ribu won."

Aku tak lekas menjawab, kebiasaan. Mingyu sering sebal kalau sikapku yang begini sudah susah ditahan, tapi adikku itu perlu paham kalau aku butuh waktu mencerna dan berpikir jawaban. Tujuh puluh ribu won. Kipas angin di kamar kami baru saja rusak, perlu diservis lagi. Penanak nasi juga rusak, sudah hampir satu bulan kami membeli nasi instan melulu. Kotak bekal. Beli bunga serta transportasi untuk ke rumah duka ayah dan ibu. Membayar flat tanggungan bulan ini dan bulan depan. Ah, iya, pulsa listrik.

"Hyung, ayolah, aku benar-benar tersiksa tak bisa senang-senang di sekolah. Yugyeom jadi betulan mengejekku miskin. Dulu aku bisa terima saja karena aku masih bisa menganggapnya bercanda, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar tak tahan. Tiap tahun semua anak sekolahku meng_upload_ di SNS mereka, tapi aku bahkan tak punya foto liburan sama sekali. Hyung, ayolah, kumohon, kali ini saja. Aku janji nilai ujianku bagus tak ada yang di bawah rata-rata, deh."

Karena aku yang masih diam, Mingyu jadi buka suara lebih banyak. Ia memang anak yang kelewat senang bicara. Rumah kami tak pernah sepi walaupun ayah dan ibu sudah pergi dari lama, terima kasih teruntuk adikku yang sebentar lagi akan lulus sekolah ini.

"April, ya?" kuletakkan kotak bekal ke hadapannya, menyelipkan selembar uang lima ribu won di bawahnya. Mingyu mengangguk, matanya membola. Lagi-lagi aku menghela, "ya, sudah. Kau bantu menabung juga tapi. Ingat, nilaimu harus bagus."

"Siap!"

Ia lalu lantang berdiri meraih kotak bekal, uang saku, dan ransel sekolahnya. Bajunya keluar sedikit, aku tahu itu disengaja. Dulu saat ditanya, katanya itu tren di sekolah. Ia berjalan ke depan pintu, memakai sepatu sekolah cepat-cepat dan berseru lalu bergegas pergi ke luar rumah.

"Hyung, aku berangkat!"

"Ya! Hati-hati!"

Aku duduk di kursi meja makan, mengambil pena dan kertas bekas brosur diskon sushi. Tujuh puluh ribu won, liburan sekolah Mingyu. Lima ribu won, kotak bekal baru. Sepuluh ribu dikali dua, dua puluh, servis kipas angin dan penanak nasi. Enam puluh ribu, sewa flat. Sekian untuk jajan. Sekian untuk makan. Sekian untuk mengunjungi rumah duka. Sekian untuk—

Pip. Pip. Pip.

Listrik padam. Aku menghela. Beranjak ke arah almari dan meraih mantel serta dompet, aku harus ke pasar swalayan membeli pulsa listrik. Di depan pintu aku terdiam. Tak ada sepatu Mingyu, ia sedang sekolah. Melihat sekeliling, rumah ini sepi sekali rasanya kalau hanya ditinggali sendiri. Apalagi tak ada Mingyu.

Kuputar kenop dan membuka pintu, beranjak gontai menuruni tangga lalu ke pasar swalayan. Pukul delapan kurang sepuluh, Mingyu pasti akan telat dan lagi-lagi kena poin pelanggaran. Satu jam lagi aku perlu berangkat kerja. Lelah sekali rasanya.

Di luar, salju sudah tinggal sepetak-petak. Musim semi bakal datang. Enak sekali rasanya kalau bisa liburan di Jeju saat musim semi, aku sedikit iri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Agustus 2014**

Pukul delapan kurang sepuluh. Mangkuk sereal di atas meja masih terisi penuh. Lagi-lagi Mingyu tak memakan sarapannya. Aku mendengus sebal lalu memakan bola-bola susu sambil diam. Satu jam lagi aku perlu berangkat kerja. Sepi sekali rumah kalau tak ada Mingyu rasanya.

Drrt. Drrt.

Lagi-lagi benda itu bergetar. Ponsel pintar yang diberikan Seokmin waktu ulang tahunku tahun lalu. Aku tak tahu benar cara menggunakannya, pun benda itu akhir-akhir ini menunjukkan layar-layar yang aneh.

Suapan terakhir, sereal habis. Aku meraih mantel di dekat nakas, ingin pergi ke pasar swalayan membeli beberapa bahan masakan. Tiba-tiba aku punya niatan makan malam bersama Mingyu sepulang ia sekolah. Adikku kabarnya sedang giat ikut kelas tambahan untuk ujian masuk universitas. Katanya ia mau jadi mahasiswa teknik perkapalan, dan jadi mahasiswa teknik harus didukung dengan nilai ujian yang memuaskan. Tak apa, tak apa. Mingyu harus ikut banyak kelas tambahan, aku juga kelewat senang menabung.

Beranjak ke pintu depan, memakai sepasang sandal dan membuka pintu pelan-pelan. Langkah kaki terdengar lantang dengan rumah yang jadi begitu lengang. Tak ada sepatu Mingyu, pasti ia sedang sekolah dan lagi-lagi telat kena poin pelanggaran.

Aku melangkah setelah melirik sedikit ke dalam flat yang remang. Ah, benar-benar kalau tak ada Mingyu aku akan sangat kesepian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Drrt. Drrt. _

_[84 _messages unread_]_

_[52 _missed calls_: Seokmin]_

_[2 _missed calls: unknown number_]_

_[98 _missed calls_]_

_**.**_

_Soonyoung-ah, kau di mana?_

_Angkat teleponnya. Jangan buat aku gila. _

_Jam delapan aku ke sana, sekarang aku belum bisa. Kau jangan bertingkah macam-macam. Pakai mantel kalau nekat ke luar rumah, musim gugur sudah mau datang._

_Soonyoung-ah, tolonglah. _

_**.**_

_Halo, aku Marchell George. _

_Aku mendapat kontakmu dari staf di SMA Danson._

_Maaf kalau membuatmu tak nyaman, tapi kami punya program dokumenter yang diharapkan bisa membantu situasi terkini atau kedepannya. Kalau tidak menganggu, bisa kita mengobrol via telepon?_

_**.**_

_Kwon Soonyoung, mau berapa kali kau bolos kerja seenaknya begini._

_Angkat teleponku, kalau tidak aku akan benar-benar memecatmu. _

_Aku masih mau tahan walaupun tingkahmu makin lama jadi kelewatan. Ya, jangan pikir karena ayahmu itu kenalanku jadi kau bisa seenaknya. _

_Aku punya batas sabar. Angkat teleponku._

_**.**_

_Hyung, tolong jangan begini._

_Hyung, angkat teleponku._

_**.**_

_Soonyoung-ah, kau sudah makan? _

_Tolong jaga kesehatan. Seokmin menangis hebat padaku semalam. Ia bilang ia tak tahan melihatmu begini. _

_Tolong lupakan. Itu sudah lewat._

_**.**_

_Hyung, aku rindu padamu._

_**.**_

_Soonyoung, kami rindu padamu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu kubuka. Ada bau sedap yang menyapa.

Pukul sepuluh malam, Mingyu tentu sudah pulang dan mungkin saja kini tengah berdiri santai sambil memasak di pojok dapur. Kurapikan sepatu ke tempatnya dan masuk dengan lunglai. Restoran tempatku bekerja tutup lebih cepat dari biasa, tapi tetap saja pelanggan datang tak terbendung jumlahnya. Punggungku pegal. Kucari obat otot tegang di dekat nakas baru beranjak ke arah meja makan.

Mingyu menoleh sedikit ke arahku lalu kembali sibuk mengaduk teflon.

"Masak apa?"

"Nasi goreng kimchi."

"Wah, sepertinya enak."

"Masakanku memang selalu enak, Hyung, kau lupa?"

"Ya, ya, terserah, deh."

Kubuka penutup obat pegal di tangan. Baunya menyengat, aku tak pernah suka tapi sayangnya harus jadi konsumsi rutin sepulang bekerja. Mingyu beranjak ke arah lemari perabot makan. Kuikuti geraknya. Ada pikiran tiba-tiba datang ke kepala. Adikku jarang makan daging tapi tubuhnya bugar begini. Memang rasanya ia lahir seperti anugerah. Wajahnya tampan dan kulitnya sedikit gelap. Aku ingat sewaktu kecil dulu ia sering diejek para tetangga karena kulitnya hitam, tapi, hey, lihat, setampan apa adikku sekarang.

Kami cuma punya empat pasang untuk tiap perabot makan di rumah ini. Punyaku, punya Mingyu, punya ayah, dan punya ibu. Kulihat ia mengambil piring kesukaan ayah dan kesukaanku lalu menuangkan kudapan dari teflon ke atas benda-benda itu. Baunya mengoar sampai aku hendak bersin rasanya. Aromanya lebih sedap ketimbang saat aku baru masuk rumah.

"Kau jago sekali memasak, kenapa tak ambil jurusan tataboga saja?"

"Kau sudah setuju aku ambil teknik perkapalan tapi kenapa masih tanya begitu?"

"Habisnya aku belum pernah lihat kau membuat kapal."

"Tidak lucu, Hyung."

"Ya, sudah."

Mingyu duduk di hadapanku. Meja makan terisi dua piring nasi goreng kimchi dan dua gelas air putih.

"Mingyu-ah, kapan terakhir kali kau makan daging?"

Di tengah kunyahannya ia menyahut, "tak lama, kok. Akhir Januari kemarin, kan, Hyung. Saat Seollal, kau bawa banyak daging hari itu."

"Oh, iya. Restoran sedang bagi-bagi royalti daging waktu itu. Kebetulan aku karyawan terbaik bulan Januari, jadi dapat paling banyak, deh. Kau bangga, tidak?"

"Duh, aku bosan dengar kau pamer-pamer hal itu terus. Aku bangga kalau kau mau lanjut sekolah, atau menari, atau apalah yang kau suka."

"Hahaha. Jangan bicara tak masuk akal begitu padaku, kalau aku sekolah, yang membiayakan hidupmu nanti siapa?"

"Iya, iya, maaf, deh."

Kuhentikan suapan dan meletakan sendok. Diam menatap Mingyu makan dengan lahap. Adikku punya rasa percaya diri yang bagus, pasti ia lahap karena merasa masakannya betul-betul sedap. Aku tiba-tiba merasa kenyang.

"Lusa kubelikan daging, bagaimana?"

"Jangan, mahal. Lebih baik ditabung buat liburanku April nanti."

"Oke, oke. Nilaimu bagaimana?"

"Bagus. Paling rendah delapan dua. Aku jamin kau bakal senyum lebar waktu mengambil rapot bayanganku nanti."

"Oke, kalau senyumku tidak lebar, kau tak jadi ikut liburan ke Jeju, ya."

"Hyung!"

Aku lalu tertawa. Tiba-tiba ada suara getaran dari nakas. Aku tersentak, Mingyu di hadapan mendengus jengah.

"Itu ponselmu, pasti Seokmin-hyung mengirimi pesan. Tadi ia telepon, marah-marah karena kau tak angkat panggilannya. Kubilang kau lupa bawa ponsel lagi. Ia jadi gemas. Kau itu kenapa, sih, Hyung?"

"Hehehe. Aku belum lancar memakainya, daripada tertinggal di tempat kerja, lebih baik kutinggal di rumah saja."

Selepas kalimatku, tangannya buru-buru menepuk dahiku pelan. Ia geleng-geleng lalu kami tertawa. Ia mengingatkanku untuk jangan lupa mengabari Seokmin dan meminta maaf. Kami menyelesaikan makan setelahnya beranjak ke arah kamar tidur yang kini kipas anginnya sudah bisa menyala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mingyu, kau pulang jam berapa?_

_Ada berapa kelas tambahan memangnya?_

_Malam ini kita makan bersama, ya._

_Iya, iya, aku tak kerja malam ini. Dapat jatah liburan, nih. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Agustus 2014**

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Aku membeli banyak daging dan jamur. Mingyu suka sekali daging walau kami hanya bisa memakannya sesekali.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Kupotong sayuran di atas talenan. Kulirik jam dinding, pukul delapan kurang sepuluh. Mingyu belum juga pulang, pasti ada materi yang perlu dibahas lebih dalam di kelas tambahan.

Aku memasak _sundubu jigae_. Rebusan mendidih di kuali, tapi sayuran belum tuntas terpotong.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Dua ikat lagi perlu kupotong.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Tidak, itu bukan suara sayuran di atas talenan. Ketukan pintu. Mingyu pulang. Aku jadi kelewat senang, tempat ini sebentar lagi tak akan terasa sepi dan suram.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Aduh.

Sayuran sudah habis terpotong, ketukan di pintu belum juga usai. Jariku teriris akibat terlalu bersemangat. Masakan belum tuntas, tapi Mingyu sudah pulang. Tak apa, justru lebih baik, ia bisa membantuku agar kudapan kami jadi lebih menakjubkan.

Dengan darah yang masih menetes dari tangan, aku beranjak ke arah pintu. Rumah begitu lengang, sepi mendera dan rasa-rasanya sehabis membuka pintu aku ingin segera menghambur ke pelukan adikku yang tersayang.

Cklek.

Pintu kubuka dan sepi lagi-lagi menyapa. Tak ada siapa-siapa di depan sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Message from _Seokmin-hyung:

Mingyu-ah, ini Soonyoungie-hyung! Aku pinjam ponsel Seokmin karena punyaku habis baterai.

Kalau kelas tambahannya sudah selesai, cepat pulang, aku buat banyak daging. Ini hari ulang tahunmu, kita makan bersama di rumah. Seokmin juga datang, kau bisa banyak konsul masalah universitas.

Ini hari Minggu, belajar yang rajin, ya. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai membebankan dirimu!

Cepat pulang! Masakanku keburu dingin kalau kau lama-lama di luar.

**.**

Mingyu, ini Seokmin. Hyungmu sedang memanasi masakannya lagi.

Cepat pulang, kau membuatnya sedih.

**.**

[38 missed calls: Soonyoung-hyung]

**.**

Mingyu, cepat pulang. Soonyoung menangis, aku juga lapar. Ini ulang tahunmu, ia hanya mau menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Tolonglah, perasaannya sedang kacau.

Tadi aku bertanya pada adikku, kalian sekelas, kalau kau lupa. Katanya kelas tambahan sudah selesai dari lima jam lalu dan kau pergi bersama teman-temanmu.

Apa kau tak merasa sedih memikirkan Soonyoung yang rela menghabiskan banyak uang untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu hari ini?

**.**

_Message from _Mingyu:

Hyung, sungguh, maaf sekali, ponselku tadi mati.

Temanku tadi mengajak pergi karena aku ulang tahun. Aku naik bis sekarang.

**.**

_Message from _Seokmin-hyung:

Tak usah banyak alasan. Ya, sudah. Cepat pulang.

Soonyoung sedang memanasi masakannya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ada yang masih tertinggal?"

"Semoga tidak."

"Cek baik-baik, Mingyu-ah."

"Eh, iya, kotak bekalku belum."

Aku bergegas ke dapur. Di meja makan ada kotak bekal yang baru kubelikan sepuluh hari lalu. Kado ulang tahun. Di dalamnya ada roti isi untuk camilannya di perjalanan. Kuraih lalu kembali beranjak ke arah Mingyu yang masih mengikat tali sepatu.

"Pakai acar, Hyung?"

Kutepuk kening dengan cukup keras, aku benar-benar lupa. "Duh, maaf, aku benar-benar lupa."

Ia mendengus namun setelahnya mengelus keningku yang masih sedikit pening.

"Ya, sudah, kali ini saja. Besok-besok tak ada lagi bekal roti isiku yang pakai acar!"

"Siap, siap."

Diraihnya ransel di atas lantai. Ia tak langsung pamit pergi atau sekedar berpelukan. Kami diam saja dengan ia yang melihat sekitar seperti menerawang.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Pipinya lalu memerah, ia buka suara sambil terus enggan menatapku. "Begini, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf buat minggu lalu. Aku tak bermaksud tak menghargaimu yang sudah memasak banyak untuk ulang tahunku. Hanya saja, aku betul-betul sedang ingin bermain bersama Wonwoo dan yang lainnya. Duh, memang salah, sih, aku tidak memberitahumu dulu. Tapi sungguh, aku minta maaf."

Aku tertawa. Ia masih enggan menatapku. Entah dengan apa kami dibesarkan, namun memang rasa sesal tak banyak keluar lewat ucapan maaf darinya. Karenanya, hari ini seperti ada yang beda. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat ingin menangis. Mungkin karena terharu.

Baru ketika hendak balas bicara, Mingyu sudah lebih dulu meraih pundakku. Kami berpelukan di depan pintu, dengan dagunya yang menempel di bahuku. Kudengar suara isakan dari sana dan kaos rumahku yang serta-merta basah. Kuelus pundaknya yang bergetar. Dengan suara yang mati-matian kutahan, aku ikut meneteskan air mata.

"Hyung, hari itu aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku mau bilang maaf tapi gengsi. Di perjalanan pulang aku bahkan menangis. Penumpang bis melihatiku seperti aneh sekali. Tapi aku betul-betul sedih. Dan rasa sedihnya bahkan masih terasa hingga hari ini. Duh, aku malu. Kenapa aku harus menangis begini, sih."

"Iya, iya, kumaafkan, pasti. Kau tak menangis sambil memelukku seperti anak kecil begini, sudah pasti kumaafkan, kok!"

"Hyung!"

Di sela tangis yang masih patah-patah, kami tertawa lalu melepaskan pelukan. Ini hari yang aneh, pikirku. Matanya memerah dan hidungnya menarik-narik satu dua kali. Mataku berubah jadi teduh.

"Mingyu-ah, ayah dan ibu pasti senang sekali kalau melihatmu. Umurmu sudah delapan belas, berarti, ya? Nah, selamat, deh, jalan-jalan ke Jeju jadi hadiah tambahan buatmu!"

"Hahaha, aku dapat hadiah utama kotak bekal dan hadiah tambahannya jalan-jalan ke Jeju. Kau itu betul-betul kenapa, sih, Hyung."

"Ya, sudah, sudah. Cepat berangkat, nanti kau telat," kurapihkan tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan lalu melanjutkan, "kalau sudah selesai langsung pulang! Jangan kelayapan kalau kau tak mau melihatku menangis hebat lagi."

Mingyu tersenyum, berkata sambil membuka pintu dan meninggalkan rumah.

"Iya, Hyung. Janji, aku langsung pulang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

[39 _missed calls _Seokmin]

[83_ missed calls_]

_**.**_

Soonyoung-ah, kau di mana?

Tadi aku ke flatmu. Kosong, kau tak ada di rumah. Aku tahu kau tak membawa ponsel lagi. Tapi tolong jawab aku kalau kau sudah di rumah.

Soonyoung-ah, kumohon jangan menyiksaku begini.

Aku sudah datang ke semua tempat dan kau tak ada. Kita cari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama. Mingyu pasti bisa ditemukan.

Soonyoung-ah, tolong.

**.**

Hyung, aku sudah dengar beritanya.

Turut berduka. Akan kubantu sebisaku. Besok aku mampir ke tempatmu, ya, Hyung?

**.**

Liburlah dulu buat beberapa hari ini, tenangkan dirimu.

Beritahu aku jika butuh sesuatu. Aku turut berduka cita.

**.**

Soonyoung-ah, aku bersama Seungcheol, Jisoo, dan Jun ada di depan flatmu. Kami langsung ke sini, jadi maaf belum sempat mengabari.

Kau di dalam? Tak ada yang menyahut dari tadi.

Kau baik-baik saja?

Oh, maaf, Seokmin baru saja mengirim pesan. Katanya kau tidak di tempatmu.

Kau di mana, Soonyoung-ah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Agustus 2014**

Ada banyak darah di sekitar. Darah siapa? Apa Mingyu baik-baik saja?

Jejaknya menghantar pada jari kelingkingku yang masih utuh namun koyak. Pisau, bekas pisau memotong sayur. Tanganku teriris parah. Tidak, tidak, Mingyu tadi mengetuk pintu.

Aku berkedip sekian kali. Sampai-sampai mataku merah dan ingin menangis hingga meronta-ronta rasanya. Tetap, tak ada siapa-siapa di depan sana.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu. Lobi gedung flat sepi sama seperti di dalam sini. Tidak, tidak, Mingyu harusnya sudah pulang karena kami punya janji makan bersama malam ini.

Aku mual, ingin muntah yang tak kepalang. Kubalikkan badan tanpa menutup pintu di hadapan. Jalanku kelewat sungsang sampai-sampai tersandung kabel televisi yang kini sudah tak bisa menyala lagi. Mingyu harusnya sudah pulang. Aku membiayai kelas tambahannya dengan paket pas-pasan, ia tak punya jadwal ekstra yang perlu biaya tambahan.

Kutumpahkan isi perut ke lantai. Tak banyak yang keluar selain air keruh dan satu dua bola sereal. Kusadari aku belum makan apa-apa lagi selain sereal Mingyu yang tak ia sentuh tadi pagi. Mingyu tak memakan serealnya. Berarti, perutnya kosong sekali seharian ini.

Bodoh. Bodoh. Aku kakak macam apa yang membiarkan adiknya kelaparan seperti ini.

Mual kembali datang. Kutumpahkan isi perut yang juga tak ada apa-apa dengan air mata di pelupuk yang menggenang. Mingyu di mana, kenapa belum pulang?

"Soonyoung!"

Kutolehkan wajah dan ada Seokmin berdiri di depan sana. Darah dari tempatnya mencetak di lantai dan dinding rumah sampai ke tempatku meringkuk dengan rugahnya. Tak ada tatapan jijik di matanya, padahal aku sudah semisal tergenang air muntahan sebejana. Tidak, tidak. Ia perlu bilang jijik padaku, aku kakak yang bahkan membiarkan adiknya kelaparan sampai malam waktu.

"Seokmin, bilang jijik padaku. Bilang kau benci aku. Bilang. Bilang! Bilang!"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Seokmin berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Jangan. Tapi jangan. Jangan mendekat. Mingyu belum pulang. Tolong cari dia. Aku takut ada apa-apa.

Aku tantrum. Kuharap kelingkingku betul-betul copot dan buntung, biar lukanya menggenang bercampur muntahan, biar aku tahu kenapa aku kesakitan.

Air mata datang tanpa ditahan. Kompor belum kumatikan, Seokmin pun sadar. Tapi tak ada yang beranjak. Biar benda itu meledak dan kami mati kebingungan, tak apa. Tapi, jangan. Jangan. Mingyu belum pulang. Tak mau lagi-lagi kulihat ia jadi anak lelaki yang tak punya siapa-siapa. Ayah ibu bilang, Mingyu tanggung jawabku sekarang.

Seokmin berjalan ke arahku. Kulihat di matanya ada air yang tumpah. Kenapa? Kenapa ada sedih di raut wajahnya? Ia menghampiriku, memelukku yang lengket dengan aroma tak sedap. Seharusnya ia jijik dan bukannya merengkuh sembari bibirnya menjalari wajahku.

"Seokmin, kau bawa motor? Mingyu belum pulang, ayo kita cari sekarang."

"Hyung, tolong jangan begini."

Apanya yang jangan begini. Aku geram. kupukuli bahunya. Kutampar ia walau bibirnya masih bersarang betah di bibirku. Apanya yang jangan begini.

"Soonyoung-ah, kenapa tak ada malam yang biasa buat kita? Mingyu sudah tak ada. Kabar baru bilang beberapa jasad korban ditemukan. Belum bisa kupastikan ada Mingyu atau tidak di antaranya. Tadinya aku tak mau mengabarimu, aku takut kau berharap besar dan berakhir menyakiti dirimu lagi dan lagi. Soonyoung-ah, kau melukai kami."

"Mingyu... pulang?"

"Soonyoung!"

Ia menamparku dan kuyakin bekasnya masih akan tercetak sampai sekian hari ke depan. Tapi aku tak marah. Tidak, aku tak bisa marah kepada siapa saja selain diriku. Ada apa denganku. Kenapa rasanya seperti ada gumpalan besar yang menyumbat di dalam dada minta dimuntahkan namun tak bisa-bisa. Kenapa ada sepi yang mendera tiada tara padahal Seokmin masih di depan sana.

Wajahnya yang sudah sempat menjauh dariku kembali maju lagi. Bibir kami berpadu. Tangannya di tengkukku dan aku di dadanya. Ia marah. Aku tahu ia marah. Lidahnya merongrong mulutku tak sabaran. Bibirku mungkin berdarah akibat ia gigit tak tahu aturan. Aku terima. Aku butuh. Biar ia gauli aku lebih-lebih dari yang kubutuh. Gumpalan di dalam dadaku butuh tumpah sekarang juga. Dan hanya bibirnya yang mampu membuatku lumrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Agustus 2014**

"Seokmin-ya, kau sedang di flat Soonyoung?"

"Ya, Jeonghan-hyung."

"Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Buruk. Seperti lusa lalu. Kelingkingnya hampir putus tapi sudah kuobati. Ia muntah banyak sekali. Sudah kubenahi juga. Ia kini sedang tidur di sebelahku."

"Oh, oke, baiklah kalau begitu. Besok pagi aku mampir."

"Baik, Hyung. Ajak yang lain juga, Soonyoung memasak banyak _sundubu jigae_. Biar tak sayang, lebih baik kita berkumpul bersama. Ia butuh pengalihan setelah tantrum parah malam ini."

"Iya, yang lain juga minta ikut."

"Oh, ya, Hyung. Aku tadi mengecek pesan masuk Soonyoung. Ada dari seorang produser film. Katanya mau buat dokumenter dari sudut pandang keluarga korban. Tapi aku tak yakin Soonyoung siap melakukan itu."

"Iya. Kalau kau saja yang melakukannya bagaimana? Kejadian ini berdampak buat semua orang. Dan di lingkaran kita ini, kau adalah pihak yang secara tidak adil harus merasakan sakit yang juga parah. Kudengar adikmu masih mengikuti sesi terapi? Jadi penyintas juga sesuatu yang butuh diperhati. Kau bisa memberi pandangan sebagai kakaknya. Soal Mingyu dan Soonyoung juga."

"Akan kupikirkan."

"Baguslah."

"Hyung, aku lelah."

"Seokmin, kau menangis?"

"Hyung, aku takut Soonyoung akan lebih parah lagi ketika aku sedang tak bersamanya."

"Jangan. Jangan biarkan ia sendiri. Kau juga tak sendirian, Seokmin-ya. Ada kami. Ini semua pasti berlalu. Kita juga tak bisa lama-lama membiarkan Mingyu tak enak hati di atas sana melihat kakaknya yang masih bersedih separah ini."

Seokmin meraih tangan Soonyoung di sampingnya. Dilihatnya wajah itu tenang dengan pipi berisi namun semisal mati rasa. Alisnya menukik tanda tidurnya tak nyaman. Dijalarinya tangan itu. Permukaannya tak rata, ada banyak sayatan di atas sana. Soonyoung tak bisa melalui hari tanpa melukai diri sendiri.

"Hyung, ia menyayat tangannya lagi."

"Berapa banyak?"

"Tak sanggup kuhitung, tak mau."

"Maaf, maaf."

"Sudah ya, Hyung, mataku berat."

"Ya. Jangan tidur sambil menangis, Soonyoung akan kelabakan melihatmu dengan mata bengkak besok pagi."

"Kuusahakan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sedang di tempat kerjaku. Ponsel berdering. Telepon masuk.

Mingyu.

Buru-buru kuangkat tak tunggu lama. Suaranya menyapa lebih dulu di seberang sana.

"Hyung, sedang apa?"

Ada resah yang kutangkap di tiap kata. Kenapa? Adikku kenapa?

"Ada apa, Mingyu?"

"Tak apa-apa. Aku hanya tiba-tiba rindu. Kau sedang apa?"

"Bekerja. Kau?"

"Aku di kabin. Sedang baca buku. Aku mengganggu, ya?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Lanjutkan. Kalau ada sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih, sini, ceritakan padaku. Tentang perempuan, ya?"

"Kau ini kenapa, sih, Hyung."

"Hehehe."

"Hyung, aku mau bilang terima kasih. Kau sudah merawatku sampai saat ini. Tapi aku bahkan belum bisa memberikan banyak hal buatmu. Ah, aku sedang merasa tidak berguna sekali."

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih. Kau lupa bagaimana mulutku susah ditutup waktu mengambil rapotmu karena senyum kelewat lebar?"

Ia tergelak.

"Hyung, kau harus tahu, seberapa parah aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Tiap malam aku suka terbangun tiba-tiba dan melihat wajahmu di sebelahku yang berkerut. Alismu itu, kelewat sering menukik saat tidur. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Tagihan listrik? Biaya sewa flat? Biaya sekolahku? Permintaanku yang macam-macam?"

"Aku memikirkan wajahmu yang tampan. Iri. Kau tampan dan bugar tapi kenapa aku kerempeng begini."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Siapa bilang aku bercanda?"

"Hyung, berat, ya? Mengurusku sendirian. Kalau boleh jujur, banyak malam aku sering pura-pura tidur waktu kau menangis sendirian di toilet karena rindu ayah dan ibu. Bahumu pegal sekali, ya, Hyung? Maaf aku belum sempat mengurusimu banyak-banyak."

"Mingyu-ah, kau mabuk laut, ya? Bicaramu ngawur."

"Kau menangis, Hyung?"

"Salah siapa?!"

"Hehehe. Maaf, deh," ia memberi jeda, "jawab aku."

"Yang mana?"

"Berat, ya?"

"Tidak. Berat kalau aku tak bisa bersamamu. Sepi sekali rasanya. Aku tak suka kesepian. Makanya, kau senang-senang di sana dan cepat pulang. Kita bisa pergi ke taman wahana berdua, atau kuajak Seokmin juga kalau kau mau."

Mingyu tak lekas menjawab. Aku terisak. Dadaku tiba-tiba sesak. Terharu memang karena sikapnya yang tiba-tiba melankoli begini, tapi ada lebih dari itu. Ada perasaan tak mengenakan yang enggan kupercayai.

"Ya, sudah, Hyung. Kututup, ya, aku ingin bergabung dengan teman-teman. Kau jaga diri."

"Ya, hati-hati."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Agustus 2014**

"Seokmin, bagaimana, ya, perasaan ayah dan ibu sekarang?"

"Mungkin mereka sedang senang sekali."

"Kenapa senang?"

"Karena Mingyu sudah kau besarkan sebegitu hebatnya. Mereka bisa tenang. Ah, tapi belum. Mereka justru sedih."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau lupa membahagiakan diri sendiri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Glosarium:**

**Marchell George: pelesetan untuk nama producer dan director **_**After The Sewol**_**, dokumenter yang bercerita tentang kerabat atau keluarga korban tragedi Sewol dan tim evakuasi. Nama asli: Matthew Root dan Niel George.**

**SMA Danson: plesetan dari nama SMA yang jadi korban tragedi ini. Duh maaf, cuma bisa kuplesetin satu huruf.**

**Seollal: tahun baru lunar Korea. Penanggalan tiap tahunnya berbeda, kebetulan 2014 di 31 Januari.**

**.**

**Asli aku gak tau aku nulis apa T.T **

**Semoga suka deh, ya. btw! Kayaknya minim banget deh shipper botSoon, yuk kita sharing-sharing dan lestariin ship-ship ini. Huhu. **

**.**

** iamfearccch on Twitter**


End file.
